


Sleepover

by proceduralpassion87



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, fluffy goodness, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceduralpassion87/pseuds/proceduralpassion87
Summary: "This bed is too small."
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/OA Zidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sleepover

The fresh scent from rain hitting the ground left an earthy aroma on the terrace Kristen found herself outside sitting on. After a long day at the office, work still found a way on her lap. Currently, she was finishing up a written report for a recently closed case. Inside the townhouse, nothing else consumed the space save for quiet. Just an hour ago, screams could be heard as OA chased around their twin daughters, Aaliyah and Amara, around the living room.

It was common play between the three of them that could last for hours if he’d let them. Really, it was a way to tire them out and prepare them for bed. The serenity from inside signaled to Kristen that they were asleep and so she got up to give them a final kiss goodnight before getting ready to get some sleep herself. The sight before her as she entered their shared pink room warmed her heart and made her chuckle.

OA was stretched out on one of the princess toddler beds with Aaliyah tucked in his arms, sound asleep. Amara happened to find more comfort in her Doc McStuffins doll and insisted on sleeping alone. From the calves down, OA’s legs hung out over the pink footboard while half his upper body was jutting from the mattress. At 6'5", Kristen found his body to be the eighth wonder of the world and it was pretty amusing seeing him just barely occupy the bed.

The scrunch on his face told her that he was definitely uncomfortable and she covers her mouth to conceal her giggling after he gives her a pointed glare. Kristen takes a seat at the foot of Amara’s bed before reaching over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“You finished with your work?” OA whispers from the bed across.

“Yes, just wanted to give the girls my nightly kiss before we head to bed.”

“Hmm.”

“Mommy… stay with me.” Amara sleepily rubs her eyes as she lays in bed and then reaches for Kristen to lie back alongside her. It was heartbreaking when the girls decided that they were big girls and didn’t need to spend the night in their parent’s master bedroom anymore. Kristen actually cried when they said goodnight and ran off to their rooms for their slumber. To be invited to stay in their room was a welcome gesture that she took up on.

Kristen’s petite frame allowed her feet to only just barely spill over the footboard. It definitely didn’t beat her and OA’s plush king size bed, but Kristen found decent comfort as she situated herself further, bringing Amara into her arms.

She looked back up and caught the affection that glistened in her husband’s eyes.

“Everyday, I fall harder in love with not only the woman you are, but the mother you are.”

She could feel her cheeks warm up at the compliment. He never failed to find a way to make her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. As she looked admiringly in her husband’s eyes and glanced back and forth between her two daughters, she couldn’t feel anything less than.

Moments had passed and the only thing that could be heard were the light breathing of the twin toddlers.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all had a sleepover together.”

“Yeah… I was reading them Llama Llama Red Pajama and before I knew it, they had dozed off. I don’t know, they just seemed so peaceful and it’s relaxing watching them sleep.” OA had been in their room long after they had fallen asleep, but the sight of them in a deep slumber without a care in the world warmed his heart. With their jobs, he sees so much violence and horror. But you’d never know that a world like that existed outside the confines of these pink walls that housed two jubilant and sweet girls. There were days when he wondered why he continued in his line of work when it took so much out of him mentally and made him somewhat jaded. Laying there and looking at his girls reminded him of exactly why he did his job. He wanted to be able to make this world as safe and accepting as possible so that when they grew up, they wouldn’t have to endure the same struggles that he and Kristen did.

Careful not to awake Amara, Kristen shifted quietly to pull the covers over her frame and make herself more comfortable.

“Uh, you’re really sleeping in here?”

“Yeah, when have they ever invited us to stay in their room? This offer may not come around twice!” Kristen cracked. She replied in a joking manner, but really she was serious. She had made herself as comfortable as possible in the narrow bed before closing her eyes. They didn’t remain closed for long as she heard stirring across from her. Her husband had sat up some in Aaliyah’s bed and pulled his feet back from over the edge of the bed, as if he was about to get up.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Going to bed.” OA responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You’re not gonna sleep in here with us?”

“Kristen, this bed is too small. I’ve slept in a jail cell more comfortable than this!”

“Wait, when the hell did you spend a night in jail??” She giggled at both the indignance in his voice and the never before heard fact that he had once been arrested. His deep, velvet voice always raised an octave whenever he felt miffed. She knew there was no way he could get a comfortable night’s sleep in that bed, but tomorrow was Saturday and they hadn’t made any plans anyway. Plus, it was just fun to tease him.

“Long story.” He grumbled faintly. “But really, I can’t sleep in this bed. I feel like tuna stuffed in a can.”

The snickering from Kristen continues at his antics, although she’s careful to keep it to a minimum.

“Then just sleep on the floor. C'mon, don’t be the odd man out.”

And so that’s how they slept. Kristen laid amongst the Princess Tiana comforter with Amara laying on her and Doc McStuffins at their side. Aaliyah, the wildest sleeper out of the bunch, took up her whole bed, positioned like a starfish with each of her limbs taking up a corner of the bed. Her second pillow lied beneath OA’s head as he snuggled on the floor with her pink and green blanket. They slept until the sun rose and its heat rays shone through the lone, large window of the room and onto their faces.


End file.
